Bonds Like Chains
by ConcealedShadows
Summary: Unknown creatures are doing everything in their power to destroy the only threats they have in the city. Soul and Maka are targeted and forced away from each other and destined to be pawns of evil, but can they prevail?
1. Shadow

Bonds Like Chains

Chapter One

"You know I love her too." She told him, solemn yet sweet. "I just love imagining how her body will shred and tear into pieces… that beautiful, frail frame…" a soft chuckle then. "Blood pouring to the ground, crimson always was my favorite color." Her smile was stretched long and thin across her face, her auburn hair covering her eyes as she leaned forward. One eye could be seen through her bangs, and she readily came closer to Soul, "And I'm not even the cause of it."

Soul shook and clawed at the chains that held him tight against the cold, brick wall. He tried to transform, but to no avail. All the while, the auburn haired woman cackled, her laugh echoing throughout the small cellar as she walked away, her heels adding the _clack clack_ that made Soul shudder. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't save the one he knew he was meant to save, to be by her side. All he knew was that he was the cause of her downfall, her slaughter. All he could do was do what he hated to do.

He wept.

_Two months prior…_

"Oh Soul, at least say goodbye to me! I'm sick of the silent treatment! I don't even know what I did!" Maka stormed through the door frame after her roommate, refusing to let him out of her sight.

Soul simply shrugged his shoulders and continued through the main door of their apartment, but couldn't even manage to stick one foot out of it. The ceiling swayed before his eyes as he fell backwards with such force that he could swear he felt his brain move an inch from where it should have been. Throbbing pain filled his head and he clenched his eyes shut, refusing to look at the dizzying ceiling. "Aughh. . . what the hell, Maka." He groaned.

"Serves you right." She folded her arms with a sour face. She stared longingly at his figure on the floor. His arm over his eyes, refusing to show her that he was in pain. She smirked.

"Stop smirking." He growled, but she could tell he was playing by the tone.

"Or what? You'll bite me?" she couldn't help but laugh and move back a few steps.

Half a second was all it took for Soul to roll up onto his hind legs, turn in a coiled position and pounce her, both of them falling on the couch not far from the door. His arms were between her own and her sides and he stared down at her, fully conscious of how much their bodies were touching. He slid his face near her neck and breathed in, exhaling slowly as he slithered up to her ears and whispered, "Don't think I will?"

Maka moaned a sigh and curled her body more toward his. With his face already so near, she managed to whisper back into his ear, "Maybe I knew you would." She couldn't help the smirk growing on her cheeks as her face reddened. She felt warm breath on her neck and she sighed, closing her body into his again, and then there was pressure on her neck as she closed her eyes. She ran her fingers up his warm neck and entangled her fingers in his hair, tugging gently at first, then pulling harder, making him groan into her ear.

A rash knock on the door startled them both, causing Soul to roll right off the couch.

"C-coming!" he shouted much too loudly as he scurried toward the door. He swung it open to see Tsubaki, a startled look of her own across her face.

"S-Soul. . ." she stammered. "You've been called for training, by Mr. Deathscythe."

Soul looked blankly at her and after a moment turned his head, "Oi, Maka, time to tra- "

Tsubaki interrupted, "Actually. . . he just wants you to attend." She looked away.

"That's weird. . ." Soul murmured. "Maka, I'll be back in a bit." He called back to her, her face still tomato red as she sat on the couch.

Maka swayed on the couch, reliving the moments she just experienced with Soul. Her face reddened all over again and she felt dizzy. She smiled and buried her face in the pillow Soul always lays on and breathed in. After a few moments she sat upright and stared ahead, almost in a daze until something caught her eye. On the ground by her feet was an odd shadow coming from the couch. It began to move, slithering toward Maka's left foot. She stared stupidly for a second too long before it wrapped itself up her leg. She screamed and flung herself off the couch, trying to run but was held fast by the shadow, causing her to fall to the ground barely missing the corner of the table. "Soul!" she screamed, which she thought stupid right after saying. She gained her composure in seconds as she brought herself upright once more, the shadow lingering around her knee cap. She grabbed the glass bowl on the table and threw it at the source of the shadow near the couch, not knowing what on earth she was dealing with. Maybe she was dreaming? Her mind was racing and she felt she didn't have time to make sense of anything. The glass bowl collided with the floor, breaking it into tons of tiny pieces flying in every direction. Quite a few of the pieces shot straight into Maka's leg causing blood to run down through the shadow. It recoiled from the blood, shrinking back into the shadow of the couch giving Maka time to run to the kitchen. Without thought she jumped to sit on the counter, unconsciously grabbing a knife from a holder as she did so. She was scared by something she had never seen done before, but even more scared by the fact that she was alone, without a weapon, and without the boy who had sworn to protect her.


	2. Blood

Chapter Two

As Soul wandered down the hall with his hands shoved in his pockets, he thought of the horrible conversation he was about to have with Maka's father. He had no idea what was going on since they never trained without their meisters. This suddenly struck him as incredibly strange.

"Oi, Tsubaki, you know why we have to train separately? Is it only us weapons this time around?"

Silence.

Soul froze in the hallway, turning his body to the side he realized Tsubaki was no longer even present.

"What the hell. . .?"

Soul suddenly felt a pang of worry. Something was wrong. He listened to his soul and searched for Maka's. She was still there, she was okay. He sighed, over exaggerating as always. Tsubaki probably stayed behind to have some stupid girl talk, how could he have thought anything else?

Maka scrambled into the kitchen, searching for God knows what. Frantically she slid to the right toward a window. Should she break it? How could she compete with a shadow? Her mind raced, leaving no room for coherent thoughts.

The image replayed in her mind. Blood! She stared at the floor, near the kitchen corridor the shadow was lurking in. Maka quickly glanced at her leg. The few glass pieces were still stuck in her, but there wasn't too much blood.

Adrenaline controlled her as she grabbed the nearest kitchen knife on the counter. The shadow grew closer; she wrapped her palm around the blade, her face contorting in pain. She hurriedly chucked the bloodied blade at the shadow which was still squirming its way across the floor, and with her other she bent down and ran her hand across the tile, leaving a straight blood trail dividing the kitchen.

A sharp hiss emanated from the shadow as it stopped short of the blood. Maka stared at it in horror.

_Where are you when I most need you, Soul!_

Like nails on a chalkboard, a voice screeched in her head,

"_**He's not here to save you." **_

The shadow wavered around its boundary before sliding toward the wall where it crawled up and around the blood.

Somewhere Maka could hear the psychotic cackle of laughter and she walked backwards, her back reaching the wall. Fear drained her, she felt her blood run cold. The pain in her hand throbbed and the blood dripped to the floor.

"_Soul. . ."_

"_**He can't hear you, darling."**_

The shadow approached and began to crawl up Maka's leg, leaving pinpricks of pain as it slithered upward.

She felt tears well up in her eyes and she pushed them back. She faced death every day and she wouldn't let it get to her now. Soul had taught her to be stronger than that. 

With her bloodied hand she grabbed hold of her leg, the shadow screeching loudly as it recoiled and hissed.

Maka smirked, "You can't get me so easily."

She turned to the window. She knew very well that she was five floors from the ground.

Without any more hesitation, she jumped.

As she smashed the glass with her shoulder and she began her plummet, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"SOUL!"

The ground was growing closer as her speed increased and she had barely any hope of surviving such a fall. The air rushed through her hair and it all went so quickly. She closed her eyes as she made impact.

Her eyes shot open, realizing there was barely any pain. She hadn't landed on the ground. She looked at what she lay on and saw Soul beneath her, arms wrapped now loosely around her, his eyes closed.

"Oh, Soul! Soul, get up! You idiot, wake up!" she rolled off of him, wary of her wounded leg and hand and pounded his chest with her unwounded fist. After no response she was overcome with fear.

"Soul Eater Evans, if you don't get up, I swear in the name of—"

Soul's eyes popped open and he began to heave and choke.

Maka sighed in relief, "You idiot. . . don't scare me like that!" she brought her forehead down to his now steadying chest. As she sat she realized the moisture appearing on his shirt and decided it was alright now to shed her tears.

Soul made it to Shibuusen, his eyes catching Tsubaki at the main door.

"_How'd she make it here before me?"_

"Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki turned, a smile plastered on her face.

"Hi Soul, what brings you here?" she tilted to the side to see if he was followed, "And where is Maka?"


End file.
